Glancing Backwards
by Hiei449
Summary: The guys are in a new town and meet a very interesting team. They begin to learn more about this new team, but the more they learn the less they understand.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm doing it again. I'm bringing in another set of girls. They'll be pretty interesting. This is my first Beyblade fic. My friend Star Blaze is helping me with this one. So, here it is, the first chapter to Glancing Backwards.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
16-year-old Kylie races down the streets with her best friend Jury. She was tall with long black hair that reached her hips and had blue streaks. Her bangs were an unusual color of grey. Her clothes consisted of torn jeans and a sports bra. Jury was 16 as well and just as tall. Her hair reached a little lower than Kylie's. It was silver with red bangs. Jury usually wore a pair of baggy jeans and a one-sleeved shirt. Kylie's eyes were mismatched. One was chocolate brown while the other was sea green. Jury's eyes were bright blue. Everyone in the town knew them and their friends. They both raced down the street on old skates with Kylie ahead of Jury.  
  
Kylie looked back at her friend: "Come on Jury or we'll be late."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah," Jury said as she sped up to catch up with her friend.  
  
Kylie turned the corner sharply only to run into someone and fall right on top of him. Kylie hit the ground hard. "Ah! Shit!"  
  
Jury poked her head around the corner to see five guys and Kylie sitting on one of them. "And you call me clumsy."  
  
A boy with a red, white, and blue baseball cap ran over to them. "You ok, Kai!?"  
  
"I will be once this brat gets off of me!"  
  
Kylie looks down at him to meet cold chocolate brown eyes, which did great with his dark blue and grey hair. Kylie glared down at him and quickly got off. "I'm not a brat!"  
  
The boy with the cap helped Kai to his feet. Another boy with glasses and a lab top walked over with a blonde boy in orange over-alls and a boy with long black hair tied back and Chinese-looking clothes. A storeowner looked and shook his head. "Kylie!"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Come on, Jury. We're gonna be late," Kylie yelled to her friend. She didn't get too far when a girl with light blue hair and brown eyes called out to her.  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Kylie groaned. "Meg, we don't have time for this right now."  
  
"I don't care. Battle me now!" Meg said as she pulled out her beyblade.  
  
Kylie sighed and pulled out hers. Jury went over to a newsstand and began to look at some mangas. Kylie's beyblade was black and red. It had a bit beast as well. The beyblade's launcher was nothing fancy. It looked old and worn out but still worked like a charm. Kai ignored them and began to walk away.  
  
"Sorry about her. She's got an attitude problem," the storeowner said.  
  
"It's alright. Kai's just got an anger problem," Tyson said. His and the other guy's attention was turned to the bey battle when a huge bitbeast came out of Kylie's blade. It glowed black and red. It looked human but with bat-like wings, vampire-like fangs, claws on it's hands and feet, and a long thin tail.  
  
"Whoa!" Tyson said as the bitbeast took to the air.  
  
"That bitbeast. It's huge!" Ray said.  
  
"Reka! Destroy her!" Kylie yelled. The bitbeast flew right at Meg's beyblade. "Tornado of fire!" The bitbeast soon turned into a tornado of fire and crashed into the beyblade melting it a bit before crushing it to pieces.  
  
Meg fell to her knees. "Damn, Kylie. That's the third one this week."  
  
Jury paid for her mangas and skated over: "Your fault."  
  
Kylie caught her beyblade: "Build a blade that can withstand my tornado of fire. Then come ad see me for a rematch."  
  
Max ran over with Ray and Tyson: "That was so cool!"  
  
Kylie blinked at them surprised a bit. No one had ever come up to them like that and tell them how good they thought she and Jury were.  
  
"That was amazing!" Ray said.  
  
"Um, thanks. I guess," Kylie said with a raised eyebrow. She was relieved when a girl with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a backwards baseball cap came running up to them.  
  
"There you two are," the girl said as she ran up to them.  
  
"Hey, Tyran," Kylie greeted her friend. Tyran was another person like her and Jury who owned a bitbeast. She was a big fan of the Bladebreakers. Her hair reached the center of her back when not in a hair tie. Her eyes were sky blue and shined with purity. She wore a pair of baggy jeans with a loose cut-off shirt and a jacket that hung around her hips. Tyran began to talk with Kylie and Jury.  
  
"Um, I think we should follow Kai you guys," Kenny said as he looked at his leader who was already pretty far ahead of them.  
  
"Good idea Kenney," Ray said as he took another look at the girls.  
  
Tyran's ears perked when she heard that name and turned to them. "No way!! Bladebreakers!?"  
  
Tyson blinked at her. "Um, yeah. How did you know?"  
  
Tyran pulled out her blade and showed it to them. "Anyone in this town who blades knows you guys." Tyran's blade was blue and white with sharp blades that could chop a blade t pieces.  
  
"That looks similar to Dragoon," Tyson said as he fished his blade out of his pocket.  
  
Tyran replaced her blade back into her pocket. "Well, it's not."  
  
"I know," Tyson said as he showed her Dragoon. "No one can compare to Dragoon."  
  
"Wanna bet," Tyran said with a smirk.  
  
"We don't have time Tyran. Maria, Gizzy, and Sarah are waiting for us now," Jury said. Maria was a girl who came to the town from Mexico. Gizzy was a computer wiz who was also a big fan of the Bladebreakers. Sarah was Kylie's identical twin sister. The only ways to tell them apart were their hair and their eyes. Sarah's hair didn't have the streaks and her eye colors were reversed.  
  
"Then let's go," Kylie said before speeding off down the street. Jury quickly followed.  
  
"Guys, I don't have skates! Oh, damn," Tyran yelled before speeding off into an alley.  
  
Tyson blinked at them. "Well, that was weird."  
  
He and the others quickly went after Kai. Only seconds after that, a girl looking identical to Kylie ran through and skidded to a stop in front of the newsstand. "Hey, pops."  
  
The man looked up and smiles. "Hello, Sarah."  
  
"Do you know where Kylie ran off to," Sarah said a little out of breath.  
  
"She went to meet up with the others," the man replied.  
  
"Damn! I'm dead. Thanks pops. Gotta run," Sarah called as she ran down the street and past Tyson and the others.  
  
Tyson blinked: "I thought she had skates on earlier." He watched as Sarah skid to a stop nearly hitting the ground and turned down another street.  
  
"This is getting weirder and weirder," Ray said as he watched Sarah disappear down the street. Neither he nor the others has any idea that it wasn't Kylie at all but her sister instead.  
  
Sarah raced through alleys until she came to a dead end where Kylie was leaning on the wall, Jury was sitting on a dumpster next to a blonde haired girl, and a girl with light brown hair and a lab top who was sitting on an old crate.  
  
"You're late," Kylie said.  
  
"Way late," Jury added.  
  
"How many?" Kylie asked.  
  
Sarah held up a necklace that had several hexagon shaped pieces on it: "Five."  
  
Kylie held up hers: "Seven."  
  
The blonde haired girl held up hers: "Four." The blonde girl was Maria. She had dark skin and blonde hair that reached just below her chin. She wore a pair of torn jeans and a tank top. She also had a bandana over her hair. Her eyes were a deep blue.  
  
Jury held up her pieces: "I got seven as well."  
  
Tyran took hers out: "Six."  
  
The girl with the lab top began to type. "Good, we're half way there." The girl's name was Karol, but people started to call her Gizzy, short for Gizmo. She had light brown hair that she let hang loose around her shoulders and face. Her brown eyes never missed a thing when it came to beyblading or fighting. The team of girls always fought in tournaments to win money that they desperately needed. The hexagon pieces were awarded to the winner of the fights held on the street. When a team reached a certain number of pieces, they qualified for the tournament. The winner was rewarded with $25,000 and was automatically entered in the next tournament.  
  
"If, we're only have way there then we need to get some more. Let's spread out and get some more," Kylie said. The other girls nodded before running off into different directions. Gizzy stayed where she was. She wasn't much of a fighter and was still learning. She pulled her weight whenever she could.  
  
Jury turned and yelled at Kylie: "And it was Kai of the freakin Bladebreakers!"  
  
Kylie shrugged before turning around and speeding off. "Kai huh? Just my luck." She continued to look around for someone who looked like they'd be a challenge. She finally found someone who looked worth fighting. He was tall and well built. Kylie smirked as she went up to him seeing the glinting pieces around his neck. "Hey, you," Kylie yelled at him. He stopped walking and turned around to face her. She stopped right in front of him and smirked. "I challenge you."  
  
The guy smirked as well. "Alright. You're on."  
  
The people around them began to gather around in a circle to watch the fight. Kylie kicked off her skates as she got ready to fight him.  
  
Tyson looked around as he walked down the street. They had all split up going their own ways to explore the town. He and Max went together while Kai and ray went off on their own and Kenny went back to the hotel. He soon spotted the crowd of people. "What's going on over there?"  
  
"Not sure. Let's go check it out," Max said as he and Tyson ran over and watched.  
  
Kylie stretched a bit before dropping into a fighting stance. The object of the street fights was to take the pieces. You didn't have to beat the person down or anything. You just had to be fast enough to take the pieces. You could only take them was if each person agreed to a match. The guy smirked and charged at her. Kylie rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone do this," she said before jumping into the air over him and grabbing the pieces before launching herself off his back and landing in a crouch. "That makes a total of 15," Kylie said as she put her skates back on. Tyson and Max blinked at her. She quickly sped off as the crowd parted.  
  
"Wasn't that the girl we saw earlier?" Max asked.  
  
Tyson nodded. "Yeah, but what was that all about?"  
  
"A challenge."  
  
Tyson and Max turned to see the same man that they had talked to earlier. "Those girls are in a tournament. They're fighting for those pieces. Those girls have no money, so they fight in the tournament every year to win money to live off of," the man explained.  
  
"How do you know? Do you know them?" Max asked.  
  
The man nodded. "Everyone here knows the Whispering Wolves. It's a surprised they're not in the tour books yet."  
  
"But I thought that one girl only beybladed," Tyson said.  
  
The man shook his head. "They do beyblade but they also fight. They're the best this town has ever seen in both competitions. The one that you just saw is Kylie, one of the two leaders. A word of warning, never piss the leaders off."  
  
"There are two leaders?" Max asked. This team sounded strange. Never had either of them heard there being two leaders of a team.  
  
The man nodded once more. "The other leader is Jury. There she is now," the man said as Jury came walkin down the other side of the street with Maria.  
  
"So now you have twenty? That was fast. I got eight," Maria said.  
  
"Good, and I got some money for us to use," Jury said.  
  
"Good, we need it," Maria said.  
  
Meanwhile, Kylie was skating around alleys. She was zoned out thinking and didn't see Kai until the last minuet when she swerved to the right and ended up going up a board that was leaning against a dumpster and went flying over Kai hitting the ground hard.  
  
Kai stopped and looked at her. "Don't think I didn't see you." Kylie got back up with only a scrape of two and nothing more. Kai glared at her. "At least you didn't hit me this time." Kylie just flicked him off before heading back down the alley. Kai snorted before heading down the street again.  
  
Kylie didn't get far before she was picked up by her hair. Kylie looked back to see the guy she had defeated earlier holding her a foot or two above the ground. "Hey! Put me down!" Kylie yelled.  
  
"I'll get you for what you did. You humiliated me," the guy sneered.  
  
"Your own damn fault," Kylie said in a cold voice as her eyes darkened. Her body began to heat up lightly as her blood literally began to boil. She wasn't expecting what happened next.  
  
Kai was there and had grabbed the guy's arm. "Don't you know that's harassment?"  
  
Kylie blinked at him before glaring. "I can handle this without your help. Have a nice day."  
  
Kai glared at her before letting the guy go. "Whatever." He then turned around and left as the guy growled at him.  
  
Kylie used this distraction to quickly kick the guy in the jaw sending him through the wall next to him and landed on the ground in a crouch position. She then skated off down the street to find Gizzy.  
  
Kai brushed past Jury and Maria. Maria stopped and looked at him. "Please tell me I'm seeing thing. Was that Kai?"  
  
"Yep. Kylie ran into him earlier today," Jury said as they continued down the street.  
  
"Just her luck," Maria said as she tried to keep up with her friend. She didn't have skates so she had to walk a little faster to keep up. "I bet you she's already in trouble. Tyran the same."  
  
"Wouldn't doubt it. Hey, take these and give them to Gizzy. I'm gonna go and pick up some food," Jury said as she took off her necklace and handed Maria the pieces. She then took off down the street and towards the store. Maria shook her head and continued on home. Jury swerved into the store. An old man was standing behind the counter. "Hey, gramps."  
  
The old man looked up and smiles. Jury had been coming in a lot to pick up food when she could get money. He worried when she didn't come at all some weeks. This was the only store the girls really trusted. "Hello Jury. Come for some more food I see."  
  
"Yep," Jury said as she skated along the ales picking up food here and there. The old man shook his head and looked up as Ray walked in and looked around. Jury soon came back and set the food on the counter. The old man quickly rang them up and took the money that Jury handed him. He then gave her the bags and the change.  
  
"You take care of those girls now, ya hear?" the old man said.  
  
Jury smiled. "Yes sir. I always do," Jury said before speeding off.  
  
"Then why are Tyran and Kylie always in trouble!?" the old man yelled.  
  
"Their fault!" Jury yelled back.  
  
The old man laughed and shook his head. "Who was that?" The man turned to see Ray standing there.  
  
"That's Jury. One of the two leaders of the Whispering Wolves."  
  
"Sounds awesome."  
  
The old man thought about that for a moment. "Yes, in a way it is, but in a way it's sad. You see, they beyblade and fight for money that they need to buy food."  
  
"Wow. That is kinda sad," Ray said as he looked off in the direction Jury skated off to.  
  
Jury continued to skate home. If home was what you'd call it. It was an old house that belonged to an old couple who had died a while back. No one came to collect the things, so everything was left the way it was. No one wanted it so the girls moved into it. It was very old with creaky boards and broken windows. The water didn't work but there was a creak near-by. The paint on the house was discolored and pealing off. The door barely hung on its old, rusty hinges. Jury skated up to the house and inside. "I'm back."  
  
"Welcome back," Tyran said as she walked in.  
  
Jury went over into the kitchen and began to put the things away. "I got some food but try to make it last. It's all we got for now."  
  
"We will, Jury," Tyran said as she followed her friend and helped to put the small amount of food away.  
  
Jury grabbed an apple and went up onto the roof where Kylie sat looking out at the sunset. They took turns watching for people every night allowing Maria, Gizzy, and Tyran to sleep all night. The place only had two beds. Tyran and Maria shared one while Gizzy slept on the other. The other girls just slept on the floor.  
  
Jury sat down next to Kylie and offered her the apple. Kylie just shook her head. Living out on the streets with hardly any food took its toll on her. If she lifted her arms up out in front of her, you could practically count every rib in her chest. She began to not eat a lot since her body had gotten use to nights without food. Jury was the same way only she wasn't as thin as Kylie.  
  
"Hey, that old lady on Lilly Street needs her garden tended to," Jury said as she looked out at the small town.  
  
"I'll go and do that tomorrow morning," Kylie replied.  
  
"I got a job to stack newspapers once a week at the newsstand," Jury said as she took a bite out of the apple. "We need to get some more jobs though, but with the blade breakers here and all. . ." Jury didn't need to finish her sentence.  
  
"What about them. Them being here wont change a damn thing," Kylie said.  
  
Jury snorted. "Yeah right. You know how big of a fan Tyran and Gizzy are of them."  
  
"That's true. Which means they are not allowed anywhere near them," Kylie said as she continued to look out at the town as the sun set even lower.  
  
"Good idea, but you know they'll slip through our fingers," Jury said before throwing the finished apple away.  
  
"You just keep an eye on Gizzy. I'll handle my sister," Kylie said as she crossed her legs and twisted her beyblade between her fingers.  
  
"Right," Jury said as she looked back out at the town. The sun set behind the hills beyond the town. The town lights soon lit up. This was Jury and Kylie's favorite thing to do. Watching the lights was like glancing back at their past. So many memories that lit up in their minds.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Please review. 


	2. Chapter2

Ok, so on the first chapter Kai got run over by a girl named Kylie. Her and her friends live in an old house and everyone in the town knows who they are and their pasts. Here is chapter 2 of Glancing Backwards.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, Kylie and her sister Sarah were walking down the street on their way to Lilly Street. They were still wearing the same clothes they had on the day before. Living on the streets didn't give them many options in clothes either. At the same time, Kai and the others were walking down the street towards them on the other side away from a restaurant.  
  
"Come on Tyson. We don't have all day," Kenny said as Tyson reluctantly came out of the restaurant.  
  
Once Sarah hear that voice and name, she froze and looked to see Tyson and the others. "No way!"  
  
Kylie stopped and looked at her sister. She then followed her gaze to the guys before glaring at Sarah. "Sarah, no!" Kylie snapped.  
  
"But that's Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Max and Ray. Oh please Kylie? Please?" Sarah pleaded.  
  
"I said no. Now come on or we'll be late," Kylie said as she started to drag her sister off again.  
  
Tyson slowly came out of the restaurant. "Yeah, yeah. Huh?" He looked up to see Kylie and Sarah. "Hey, Max. Isn't that the girl we saw earlier?"  
  
Max turned around and looked. "Yeah. Hey!" Max yelled as he waved at them. Sarah waved back. They then ran over to the twins.  
  
"Hey, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Tyson."  
  
Before anyone else could introduce themselves, Kylie glared at them "We know who the hell you are. Now we have to go." With that said, she dragged Sarah off again.  
  
"Don't mind her."  
  
The guys turned around to see Maria standing there. She was covered in a thin layer of dirt. "It's alright," Kenny said.  
  
"We've got Kai so we're used to it," Tyson said.  
  
"Yeah well we've got Kylie." Maria held out a hand to Tyson. "I'm Maria, a close friend of Jury and Kylie. Don't worry. I know your names already."  
  
Tyson shook her hand. "That's cool."  
  
"Kylie sees you as a problem. See, since a couple of us are fans, she thinks you'll distract them from their jobs," Maria explained. "I mean, I'm surprised she hasn't yelled at me yet for even talkin with you guys."  
  
"She hasn't, but I have."  
  
Maria tensed slightly and turned around to see Jury standing there. "Hey, Jury. Um. . . ehehe."  
  
Jury shook her head with a slight trace of a smile. "Don't worry, I wont tell Kylie, but you need to get to work."  
  
"I know. I will," Maria said.  
  
With that said, Jury walked off to a newsstand and began to unload papers out of a truck. Maria stood with the guys and chatted with them for a while.  
  
Not long after, Sarah and Kylie ran by and up to Jury with Gizzy. "We got a job for $100 per person."  
  
"Really? What job?" Jury asked, pausing from her job only a second before continuing to unload.  
  
"You know that guy Voltaire? Well, he's having this party for his grandson as bribe I think. Anyway, he needs belly dancers as entertainment. So, what do you say?" Gizzy asked.  
  
Jury froze that the name and shook her head. "No, I'll go to the party, but I wont dance."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to," Tyran said as she grabbed a box of newspapers and unloaded it. "We'll do it. It'll be about $400 total which will really help," Tyran said as she continued to unload  
  
"So, I guess we're in then?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Who is he holding the party for?" Tyran asked as she continued to help her leader.  
  
"It's for a lot of beyblade teams and their owners. People say it's a way to get the cops off his back and off his scent," Gizzy explained.  
  
"Then I am so in!" Tyran said. She loved to hang around people who beybladed. There weren't many people in the town who were good beybladers so this party was probably going to be sweet with all the beybladers there.  
  
"Great, then me and Sarah will go and tell them that we're in. See ya," Kylie said. With that said, she grabbed her sister's arm and ran off down the street dragging her behind her. They soon came up to a huge mansion. Both hers and Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of the place. It was huge with tan walls and a black gate that was practically 10 feet high. Men were moving things around getting the place ready for the party that night. Kylie looked around a bit before spotting what looked like a butler. She and Sarah ran up to him. "Excuse me? We're looking for Mr. Voltaire about the belly dancing job," Kylie said.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but Mr. Voltaire isn't available at the moment, but I will tell him you've eccepted the job," the butler replied. He seemed to be eyeing her cautiously as thought she'd bite him at any moment.  
  
Kylie felt a little uncomfortable. "Um, thanks. There are four in all."  
  
The butler nodded. "Very well. Be here at 7:30. You will have 30 minutes to get ready," he explained.  
  
"Ok, thanks," Kylie said before her and Sarah took off to meet up with the others. "Well, that was easy enough."  
  
That night, Maria, Sarah, Kylie, and Tyran were all dressed and ready to dance. The place was packed. Every seat was taken up. The party was being held outside. Each table had different colored tablecloths that looked pretty expensive. The Bladebreakers sat at the head table, which had a good view of the stage. Kai sat in the center with Mr. Dickenson.  
  
The girls were dressed in a slightly transparent outfit that hung loosely on them. It also had a veil, golden chains, and designs painted on their skin. They each wore a different color outfit. Kylie wore black. Tyran had midnight blue. Maria took dark green. Sarah wore dark red.  
  
Everyone outside was talking and laughing with friends. Their attention was soon on Voltaire when he took the stage. "Welcome beybladers and team owners. I am proud to present the entertainment for tonight." He then nodded to the girls and left the stage to sit at his own private table away from all the people he saw as unfit trash.  
  
"Alright. Here we go," Kylie said as she and the other girls went out onto the stage. Gizzy and Jury were both sitting in the crowd watching them as they took their positions. Sarah and Kylie were standing in the center of the stage while Maria and Tyran went on either side of them on their knees.  
  
As the music started, Maria and Tyran sat back on their legs and began to move their bodies in a wave-like motion. Kylie and Sarah both began to dance. The chains on their bodies jingled slightly while the clothes swayed with the motion of their bodies. It was almost as though the music flowed through their bodies, controlling their moves.  
  
Ray looked up at the dancers. "Hey, look."  
  
Tyson looked up from shoveling food into his mouth and saw the dancers. "Who's that?"  
  
"They're belly dancers, Tyson," Kenney said as all five boys watched them.  
  
Gizzy and Jury both watched from the crowd as Tyran, Kylie, and Sarah moved to form a triangle with Maria in the center. "Maria's body was better equipped for this kind of move," Gizzy explained. Everyone watched as Sarah, Kylie, and Tyran stopped dancing and stood in different poses as Maria bent her knees and made it so that her upper body was completely parallel with the stage floor. She began to move her body in wave-like patterns.  
  
Tyson's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Dude!"  
  
Maria soon lifted herself back up as the music started to slow down and the other girls began to lower themselves to the floor. Once the music stopped, the crowd began to clap and cheer as the four left the stage.  
  
"That was fun," Kylie said as she took off the veil.  
  
"Yeah, come on. Let's go and meet up with Jury and Gizzy," Tyran said before grabbing her bag and running out.  
  
Kylie and the other girls quickly followed. It didn't take them long to find Gizzy and Jury. "Are we ready to go?" Jury asked as Voltaire took the stage again. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
"That was an excellent performance. Now, I have some good news to tell you. Not only is my grandson here, but so is my granddaughter," Voltaire said.  
  
"Kai, you have a sister?" Tyson asked his leader.  
  
Kai looked confused. "Not that I know of."  
  
"Please welcome my granddaughter, Jury," Voltaire said. Five sets of jaws dropped. All five girls turned their eyes to Jury in a disbelieving manner. The crowd around them began to clap and cheer for her.  
  
"You're kidding!?" Kylie said still shocked.  
  
"Ok, Jury, if you want to let's run," Maria said.  
  
Jury just sighed and shook her head. "No use." She slowly walked to the front of the crown with her friends following her. Kai was shocked beyond belief.  
  
Voltaire smiled down at his granddaughter. "Welcome home, Jury."  
  
Kylie cocked an eyebrow at him while Jury just snorted. "Yeah right." She then turned to leave with the other girls following her.  
  
"Hold it."  
  
Jury turned to see Kai standing there. "You're supposed to be my sister?"  
  
"I was thrown out of the Abby. Afterwards I teamed up with my friends," Jury said as she motioned to her team.  
  
"Come on Jury. Let's go," Kylie said to her friend. She was just as eager to get out of here as Jury was.  
  
Kai wasn't gonna let them off so easily. "Oh no you don't. You're gonna tell me what the hell is going on." Kylie turned to him and glared.  
  
"Later," was all Jury said before walking out.  
  
Maria looked at the Bladebreakers before quickly following her leader with Gizzy and Tyran hott on her tail.  
  
"Kylie, let's go. We did our job now come on," Sarah urged her sister. Kylie glared at Kai again before walking out with Sarah.  
  
The next day found Kylie walking along the streets with Jury trying to hide behind her. She was trying to get away from the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Quit trying to hide, Jury. Just avoid them," Kylie told her best friend.  
  
"Tried it."  
  
"Didn't work?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kylie sighed. "Why did you tell us you were Voltaire's granddaughter?"  
  
"I don't want anything to do with him," Jury replied.  
  
"Still," Kylie said as she stopped walking. Jury jumped into a near-by alley. "Are you gonna hide all day?"  
  
"Until Kai leaves me alone," Jury said from the shadows of the alley.  
  
"Beat the shit outta him," Kylie said with a shrug.  
  
"He's my brother, Kylie! I can't beat the shit outta him!" Jury all but yelled.  
  
"Then go and face him!" Kylie yelled back.  
  
"I will when his hunting dogs stop trying to sniff me out!"  
  
Kylie blinked. "Huh?" She then turned around to see Tyson and Ray on the other side of the street looking in alleys. "Oi jeezums. Hang on," Kylie said as she crossed the street with her hands in her pockets and walked up to the two boys.  
  
Ray looked up from checking the alleys and blinked at her. "Um, hi."  
  
Kylie stopped a few feet from them. "Looking for Jury?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know where she is?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kylie shrugged. "Maybe. Why do you want her?"  
  
"Kai is going nuts trying to find her," Ray said.  
  
"Tell Kai to stop looking for her. She will come to him," Kylie said more as a command than a request.  
  
"Really?" Tyson asked a little unbelieving.  
  
"Yes. Now stop looking for her," Kylie snapped, a little annoyed.  
  
Ray raised his hands. "Alright already, we'll stop. Just chill."  
  
"Good," was all Kylie said before turning on her heel and walking back across the street.  
  
Tyson scratched his head. "Man, why does Kai even like her?" Ray shrugged.  
  
Jury watched as Ray and Tyson both stopped looking and ran out of the alley. Kylie watched her go with a slight smirk. "And don't run from him!" Kylie yelled after her friend. She then walked down the street and headed home.  
  
Jury ran towards the park and stopped. She stood under a tree and leaned against it thinking over some things. It didn't take long for Kai to show up; Jury sighed as Kai started to walk towards her. He had a stern look on his face as though he thought he'd get into a fight. She also noticed that he was alone. She smiled a bit and looked at the ground.  
  
"How'd you ditch your friends?" she asked softly.  
  
"How'd you ditch yours?" he returned. She laughed a bit and ruffled his hair. He slapped her hand away and glared at her. Her smile faded as she caught the glare.  
  
"You can't touch me until you explain some things." He growled. Jury nodded.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Everything." Jury sighed and hit her head against the tree. She knew this was going to happen. Why did Voltaire have to say she was his granddaughter? It only helped things be more difficult.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or just stand there hitting your head against a tree?" Kai's harsh voice asked. Jury opened her eyes and stared at the sky.  
  
"You were to young to remember this but. the reason why we lost our parents was because of a fire. Voltaire had set the fire on purpose in order to send us to the Abby. While there, we went through training but one time I tried to escape. And I was punished for it. After that incident with Black Dranzer I tried it again. And I actually got away this time."  
  
"Why did you leave me there?" Kai growled. Jury sighed again and looked at the ground.  
  
"It would have been impossible." Kai snorted making Jury look up at him sharply. "I didn't leave you there on purpose, Kai." Kai shook his head and glared at her. "Look. That's all I know ok? We were little when the fire happened. So get over your attitude problem and deal with it ok?! I'm as broken up over it as you are!" Jury yelled. Kai blinked startled a bit. Jury ran her fingers through her hair and kicked the tree. The tree shuddered a bit and a few leaves fell down from its branches.  
  
"You couldn't have come back?" he asked. Jury shook her head.  
  
"They would have killed us both, Kai." Kai looked at the ground frowning. It sounded believable but then again.  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Kai asked. Jury screamed a bit and rammed her fist into the tree leaving a small hole in it.  
  
"Will you drop the suspicious act, Kai?! Just for a minute?! God!! I swear! If you weren't my little brother I punch you in the gut!" She screamed and stormed a few feet away. Kai blinked at the outburst.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for leaving you there but I knew if I took you away you'd hate me and you'd be dead." Jury spat glaring at him. "And before I do end up punching you in the gut I'll leave." Jury spun on her heal and stormed off deeper into the park. "Oh, and by the way." Kai looked up at Jury. Jury turned around and glared at him again. "You don't need to be giving my friend an attitude. She doesn't appreciate it."  
  
Kai sighed. "I know and I'm sorry, but I've been having a bad week with loosing Dranzer and all. It just got to me."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Jury said before walking off into the woods.  
  
Kai sighed again and headed back to the hotel.  
  
Kai walking into the room and was encountered with Tyson.  
  
"Hey, Kai, do you know where those girls live? We wanted to see what kind of place they live in," Tyson said with his usual grin.  
  
"They live down that old dirt road called Madison Drive," Kai replied. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.  
  
"Awesome. Hey, guys, come on. They live down Madison Drive. Let's go," Tyson said as he ran out the door. The others followed, but Kai stood where he was at the moment.  
  
'If I go with them, then I can talk to Jury again and see what else I can learn from her," Kai thought. He then ran off after the others.  
  
Jury was walking home with her eyes on the ground and her hands in her pockets. She had a lot on her mind and couldn't think straight. She didn't expect what she saw when she got to the house. A crowd of people were standing around the house, which was smothered in flames.  
  
Jury's eyes widened. "Oh. . . my. . ."  
  
How did the house catch fire? Are all the girls alright? Find out in the next chapter of Glancing Backwards. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so, Jury came back home in the last chapter and found that her 'home' was now on fire and burning quickly. Time for the chapter now.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Tyson and the others arrived at the place, they were greeted with the sight of the fire consuming the house. "Whoa!! I hope nobody is in there!!" Tyson said.  
  
Jury stood motionless as she watched her home burn. She soon saw Tyran, Gizzy, and Maria running up to her. But there was no sign of Kylie or Sarah.  
  
"Jury!" Maria said as she ran up.  
  
"This is so not good!" Tyran said as she ran up beside her friend. Jury took off running and went right for the house.  
  
"Jury! Don't go in there!" Gizzy said as she watched her friend kick down the door and run in.  
  
"Is she crazy!?" Ray yelled as he and the others ran up to the girls.  
  
Maria and Tyran looked at each other before running towards the house to follow, but they didn't get far before some timber blocked their path.  
  
"Kylie and Sarah are still in there!" Maria yelled.  
  
"They're still inside!?" Ray yelled. He couldn't believe what was happening. None of the guys could. Jury, Kyle, and Sarah were trapped inside the burning building.  
  
"They'll be killed!" Max yelled.  
  
"Kylie! Sarah! Are you in here!?" Jury yelled as she ran through the house.  
  
"Up here!!"  
  
Jury turned towards the stairs and quickly ran up. There, she found Kylie trying to lift a beam off her sister.  
  
"Help me," Kylie said.  
  
Jury quickly ran over and helped her friend. They both lifted the beam slightly off their fallen friend. "Sarah, see if you can crawl out," Jury said as they held the beam up. Sarah slowly crawled out. She seemed alright and unharmed. Jury and Kylie then dropped the beam.  
  
"The window!" Kylie said before grabbing a chair and throwing it at the window, shattering the glass. She then helped Sarah up and over to the window.  
  
"Look!" Ray said, pointing to the window.  
  
"Come on!! They're gonna jump!" Tyson said as he ran over with the others.  
  
Sarah got up onto the window sill and jumped down landing in a crouch position. Maria, Tyran, and Gizzy all ran over to her and got her away from the house.  
  
"You go next, Jury. I gotta go back for something," Kylie said as she took off towards the door.  
  
"What do you have to get!?" Jury yelled after her.  
  
"Just go!" Kylie yelled before running down the hall and into her room. Jury wasn't gonna let her best friend get fried, so she followed her. Kylie looked up from her bedroom floor. "You don't listen very well do you?" Kylie dived under her bed and brought out a metal box, which she opened and pulled out the fighting pieces. "We'll have to go out onto the roof. The stairs are too burned an I've got the bars on my window." With that said, Jury and Kylie both took off towards the attic stairs and threw the window.  
  
"There!" Maria yelled as she saw Jury and Kylie climb out of the attic window.  
  
Jury climbed out and looked over the edge. "Someone better catch me!"  
  
Kylie rolled her eyes at her. "Hush."  
  
Maria ran close to the house. "Jury! Kylie."  
  
"Maria, catch!" Jury yelled before throwing her the fighting pieces, which were all strung onto one necklace.  
  
Maria ran and caught them. "Get down from there now!"  
  
"Kylie, jump." Jury said.  
  
"Ain't gotta tell me twice," Kylie said before jumping off the roof. Next thing she knew, Kai had jumped up and caught her. She looked up at hi m and glared. "Put. Me. Down."  
  
"Gladly, Jury would kill me if I let you fall," Kai said as he landed and set her down.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Kylie said in her usually cold voice before running over to Sarah. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Jury!" Sarah yelled up at her leader.  
  
"Coming!" Jury said before jumping down and landing in a crouch. The other girls then ran over to her. They all watched as their home burned to the ground.  
  
Maria then tossed the pieces to Kylie. "You crazy fool."  
  
Kylie just grinned as she caught them. "No, it's not crazy fool. It's crazy bitch."  
  
"You got that right," Tyran laughed.  
  
"I second that one," Gizzy said.  
  
Tyson and the others ran up to them. "Are you nuts!?" he yelled.  
  
"Yes," both Kylie and Jury said in union.  
  
Ray looked at the slowly burning building. "Where will you guys stay now?"  
  
Kylie shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to find another abandoned building."  
  
"What!? Why!?" Max asked or more like yelled.  
  
"We have nowhere else to go," Kylie said.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson could probably get a room for you guys and you could travel with us," Kenny suggested.  
  
Kylie cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why would he do that. I doubt he'd-" Gizzy didn't get to finish her sentence when Ray cut her off.  
  
"Great idea, Kenny," Ray said.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Dickenson wouldn't mind at all," Tyson said excitedly.  
  
Tyran sweatdropped. "They don't listen do they?"  
  
"No," Sarah and Kylie said in union.  
  
"They're right though." All eyes turned to Kai. Kylie glared at him.  
  
"Oh really?" Jury asked as she crossed her arms standing on one hip.  
  
Kai nodded. "Mr. Dickenson really wouldn't mind."  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" Max yelled before starting to push the girls down the road.  
  
"Go where?" Kylie asked before bring shoved by Max down the road.  
  
"To the hotel of course," Max replied with his usual grin.  
  
"It'd be better then sleeping on the floor I guess," Sarah said. Five pairs of eyes looked at them in shock.  
  
"What!? On the floor!?" Tyson yelled, jaw dropped.  
  
"Yeah. Gizzy, Maria, and Tyran slept on the only beds we had while the rest of us were either sleeping on the floor or keeping watch out on the roof," Kylie explained.  
  
"Dude!" Tyson said. He couldn't believe that way these girls lived. Kylie just cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
Soon, they were inside the hotel heading up to the room the guys stayed in. Kylie looked around a bit before looking at Jury as they followed Tyson and the others. "Tell me again why we're doing this." Jury shrugged.  
  
"Come on Kylie. For once will you lighten up and accept help?" Sarah said as she jumped up onto her sister's back.  
  
Kylie wrapped her arms under her sister's legs and carried her. "I wont. That's what got me on the streets in the first place."  
  
Ray opened the door to the room before letting them in. The girls filed in one by one and looked around. It was a nice room. Too nice to where Kylie didn't feel right being there. She felt more or less out of place.  
  
While the girls were taking all of this in, Ray had explained the situation to Mr. Dickenson. Mr. Dickenson then walked up to them. "Well girls, I have heard about your predicament and I'd be glad to help."  
  
Kylie cocked an eyebrow at him. "Just like that?"  
  
Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Just like that."  
  
Sarah turned her head and looked at Kylie. "Do I like him?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm not sure I do," Kylie replied slightly narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
Jury nudged them both with her elbow. "Just thank him you two. We can trust him."  
  
"Maybe you can, but I'm not too sure yet," Kylie said before dropping Sarah onto a near-by couch and leaning against the wall crossing her arms.  
  
Jury sighed. "She's not very trustworthy, sir."  
  
Mr. Dickenson merley smiled. "That's very understandable. Now, I'll go a head and call down and get you a room. Make yourself comfortable." Maria and Tyran gladly sat down on the couchs. It had been a while since they had comfortable couches. Tyson, Max, and Ray watched them with amusment. They acted like children on Christmas. Kai looked over at Kylie, who stood where she was at. He could tell that she hadn't had much to eat in a long while. Her arms were thin, almost boney. The same with Jury as well, but not as bad. The others didn't look as bad as those two did, so Kai assumed that Jury and Kylie gave their share of food to them. Even though Kylie and Jury's arms were thin, Kai knew they could hit really hard and do a hell of a lot of damage as he had seen previously.  
  
All eyes were turned to the door as Tyson's grandpa came in. "Yo my peeps! Who are the chicks!?"  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes at him and sighed. "Grandpa! Cut it out will ya!?"  
  
Kylie glared at the man. "Call us that again and I'll rip your throat out."  
  
"Kylie!" Maria yelled.  
  
Jury stood and slightly bowed to him. "Please excuse her. My name is Jury and the one who threatened you over there is Kylie."  
  
Grandpa just waved it off. "So, Tyson, where's your next stop?"  
  
"We're staying here for a while, grandpa," Tyson replied as he took over one of the overstuffed chairs.  
  
Jury sat down next to Maria as Ray took over another chair.  
  
"So, when's this tournament you guys are in?" Ray asked. Jury blinked as Kylie cocked an eyebrow at him. "I heard you guys were in a tournament with a prize of $25,000."  
  
"Oh, that one. It's in another week," Gizzy replied as she sat down next to Tyran.  
  
"Which reminds me. Are we qualified yet, Giz?" Jury asked.  
  
"Almost, we need five more pieces," Gizzy said.  
  
"I'll get them," Kylie said as she stood.  
  
"Good idea," Jury said, knowing she might want some time alone for a bit. Kylie the =n walked out of the room with her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Well isn't she a downer," Tyson said.  
  
"Kind of reminds me of Kai," Max said as he leaned on the back of the couch.  
  
"Wha. . . .?" Kai said.  
  
"Oh yeah Kai. You were a real ice block," Tyson said, remembering when Kai did nothing but make smart-ass comments and give them cold glares.  
  
"If you understood her life then you'd know why," Maria said as she looked at the floor.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Ray asked a bit curious. He didn't really believe in the saying Curiosity killed the cat.  
  
"Everyone in this town knows about it. When she and her sister were separated, she was sent to a foster home. Unfortunatly, it was an abusive one. They had beaten her pretty badly. They even put her in a small closet for days before beating her again. She soon had to learn how to fight to keep alive when people would try and beat her up cause she was weak thanks to her foster parents," Tyran explained.  
  
"Whoa," Max said. Tyson's eyes went slightly wide. Jury looked over at Kai and saw what looked like a sign of disgust. To Jury, Kai looked like he'd be sick.  
  
"She soon escaped there and came pretty far till she reached this town. Afterwards, she met Jury and they both took all of us in. If it weren't for them, we'd still be on the streets," Gizzy explained, picking up where Tyran left off.  
  
"Wow. So that's why she doesn't trust anyone right?" Ray said.  
  
"That and the last person she trusted her backstabbed her," Maria said.  
  
"Yeah, her and Jury had it pretty bed," Tyran said.  
  
Ray looked at Jury. "What happened to you after the Abby?"  
  
Jury sighed. "When I escaped, I had to sneak aboard a lot of planes and stuff to get here. I had heard about the tournament and I'd lived here a lot longer than any of these girls here so I know this place pretty well."  
  
"I had met up with Jury and found Kylie. Then it was Tyran and Gizzy and then Maria," Sarah said as she sat down on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"How did the rest of you get here?" Max asked.  
  
"Me and Gizzy met up in an orphanage and became friends pretty quickly. When I had heard they were gonna send me off to some home, I told Gizzy I was gonna escape. She said that she'd help out and we both escaped together. From there we ended up here and met Jury, Kylie, and Sarah," Tyran said.  
  
"What about you Maria?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I was born in Mexico and the government wasn't too nice to us. My father was killed by them, and my mother fell ill. After she died I had no one left, so I picked up my stuff and left that very same day. I wandered around a lot and met up with Tyran, who introduced me to the others," Maria said.  
  
"Man, you guys have it pretty bad," Max said a bit shocked.  
  
Tyran shrugged. "We do a lot of work around here so we get by pretty well."  
  
All eyes were turned to the door when Kylie came in with a bloodied up leg. Jury shook her head.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Gizzy asked.  
  
Kylie shrugged and tossed the five pieces she picked to Gizzy. "Stupid alley dog bit me and the fight didn't help much either."  
  
Gizzy caught them and sighed. She then took her lab top out and started to type. "Ok, we're qualified."  
  
"Good. Now I've got some work to do," Jury said before running out.  
  
A few seconds later, Mr. Dickenson walked in with a room key. "It's all set, ladies. Your room is right next to ours."  
  
"Good, I'm ready for bed," Maria said. Mr. Dickenson then handed the key to Maria. "Thank you, sir," Maria said before running out with the others over to the room. "And this time Kylie, take care of the wound. Don't let it bleed again," Maria said before unlocking the door and going inside. Kylie and the others followed.  
  
"Kiss my ass. I'll let it bleed if I want to," Kylie replied. Maria sighed and shook her head. There was no use talking to her.  
  
Tyran quickly ran over and set her beyblade on the side dresser before climbing into bed. "Finally, a comfortable bed."  
  
Sarah then jumped into one of the beds. "Yeah really."  
  
Gizzy set her lab top down and got into her bed. "I'm beat."  
  
Kylie shook her head before going over to one of the beds and grabbing the pillow and blanket and laying down on the floor. "I prefer the hard floor. Too used to it."  
  
Maria set her beyblade out on her side dresser before climbing into her bed. "Ok Kylie."  
  
Soon, all five girls were fast asleep. Around one in the morning, Jury came into the room covered in dirt and water. She went over to her bed and fell into the bed falling asleep instantly.  
  
Morning soon found Kylie asleep on the floor. She blinked her eyes open and sat up slowly. She looked around to find Sarah, Gizzy, Tyran, and Maria gone. She shook her head and stood up stretching. The blood on her leg had crusted over. Her pant leg was now stuck to her leg. She looked over at Jury who was still sleeping. She smirked and shook her head again before looking at the time. She blinked as the clock read ten am. "Wow, I actually slept in for once." She then walked out the door and looked around for Gizzy and the others.  
  
"But Ray!" came Tyson's whiney voice.  
  
"I said no Tyson!" Ray said.  
  
Kylie looked to see Ray and Tyson not far down the hall.  
  
"But-" Tyson started.  
  
"No!" Ray said cutting him short.  
  
Kylie cocked an eyebrow at them. "What are you two yelling about at ten am in the morning?"  
  
"Ray wont bey battle me!" Tyson whined.  
  
Kylie smirked. "I will."  
  
"You will!? Alright!" Tyson said as he took out his blade.  
  
Kylie had to laugh. "Boy, you're energetic."  
  
"Wait, Kylie. Let me battle him." Kylie turned to see Tyran standing behind her. "I wanna prove to him that there is a blade who can compare to Dragoon."  
  
"Alright. Go for it Tyran. He's all yours," Kylie said before walking off.  
  
"Yes! Bring it," Tyran said as she took out her blade and readied it.  
  
Ray referied. "Ready?"  
  
Tyson got Dragoon ready and smirked. Tyran smirked back at him.  
  
"In three. Two. One. LET IT RIP!!!!!!" Ray yelled.  
  
Both bladders launched their blades.  
  
"Go Naudia!" Tyran yelled.  
  
"Come on Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as well.  
  
Both blades then lit up. A black and blue bitbeast emerged from Tyran's blade. It was half human with the upper half of her being that of a dragon's tail with fangs and claws. Dragoon also emerged from his blade shinning with his glory.  
  
"Naudia! Blue lightning attack now!" Tyran yelled. Blue lightning began to form around Tyran's blade.  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom hurricane attack!" Tyson yelled. The air around Dragoon began to create a storm.  
  
"Naudia! Attack now!" Tyran yelled. Tyran's blade headed right for Dragoon sending it's electricity everywhere. Dragoon dodged the attack flying into the air before landing right on top of the blade. "Damn," Tyran said before smirking.  
  
"Come on Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Time to kick it up a knotch. Naudia!" Tyran yelled. The blade began to wobble more on purpouse rather than from Dragoon. It headed right for the side table in the hall where a vase full of flowers stood. The blade hit it knocking the vase over and causeing the water in it to spill onto the blade and Dragoon, who was still spinning on to of it. "Attack now!" Tyran said. The blade began to create electricity again sending volts through it and Dragoon using the water. Dragoon began to wobble as the blade under it was still wobbling.  
  
"Oh no!" Tyson gasped.  
  
Tyran smirked. "Finish it Naudia!"  
  
The blade then knocked Dragoon off and hit it before it hit the ground. Dragoon bounced back a bit and began to slow down.  
  
"Wha-? No way!" Tyson said as he watched his blade loose speed.  
  
Tyran smirked as her blade went right at Dragoon, sending him right at Tyson. Tyson caught Dragoon as Tyran picked up her still spinning blade.  
  
"That was a sweet match!" Ray said.  
  
"Now think. If I kicked you butt that means Jury would've kicked yours as well. She beats me all the time," Tyran said as she put her blade back into her pocket.  
  
Tyson smirked. "Then I'll just had to fight you again after Dragoon's had a rest."  
  
"I look forwards to it, but for now I gotta find Maria. Later!" Tyran said before running off down the hall.  
  
Tyson smirked and looked down at his blade. "Great job, Dragoon. Looks like we got some work to do."  
  
Ok, that chapter was maybe a page longer than the last one on Microsoft Word. I forgot to mention last time that the last chapter was coauthored with my friend Star Blaze. She doesn't have a Bey Blade fic up (yet) but if you like Ronin Warriors, then check out her fic called Untitled. It pretty strange but very good. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I've been busy with summer school lately trying to get ahead of my classes so I haven't have a hell of a lot of time to write any of my chapters. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tyran ran outside of the hotel they were staying at and looked around for Maria. Soon, Maria was seen running up to her. "Hey, is Jury still asleep?"  
  
Tyran grinned. "Last time I checked she was."  
  
"Well not anymore it seems," Maria said pointing behind Tyran. Tyran turned and looked to see Jury walking out of the hotel yawning.  
  
Gizzy soon ran up to them afterwards. "Well, we qualify."  
  
"Good," Tyran said. They all turned around and watched as Jury grabbed Ray in a headlock.  
  
"You're gonna help me with something." She then proceeded to drag him away.  
  
The girls laughed as Tyson came out of the hotel and looked at them as Jury continued to drag Ray away. "Where's she takin Ray?"  
  
"Dunno," Maria said.  
  
"Hey, Tyson, where are the other Bladebreakers?" Tyran asked.  
  
"Kai, Max, and Kenny went off somewhere. Not sure where," Tyson said.  
  
"Jury's awake I see," Sarah said as she joined up with them. She had just seen poor Ray being dragged off.  
  
"Yep. Hey, where's Kylie?" Maria asked looking around for the other twin.  
  
"There's only one place where she'd be at this time in the morning," Sarah said. All four girls looked at each other before reclining their heads upward.  
  
Kylie sat on one of the many flagpoles that hung off the building. She sat with her back against the wall and one leg dangling in the air while the other was stretched out onto the pole. Some people looked up at her, but she didn't care. She looked out at the busy city deep in thought. What was this strange, new feeling rising in her chest? Had she found what it felt like to feel love and kindness from others? She didn't know anymore. She thought she had forgotten what it felt like after so many years of living on the streets. She remembered how her one friend had betrayed her. He said he'd be there for her, but he wasn't.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Come on. Hurry!" Two young kids about the age of 10 ran along the streets pursued by several men dressed in black and blue. One of them was a young girl with black hair and blue streaks with gray bangs. Hey eyes were mismatched. The other was a boy with dark brow hair almost black. He had green eyes that were hard and cold. They continued to run until they stopped at an alley with no way out.  
  
"Give me a boost," the boy said as he looked up at a ladder that hung out of reach for even the men to get to. The girl obliged, giving him a leg up. The boy grabbed the ladder and pulled himself up.  
  
"Hurry!" the girl said as the men came closer. The boy looked down at her. The girl knew what he was going to do. He was going to run.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Kylie blinked out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called.  
  
"Kylie!" Kylie looked down to see Jury there still holding Ray in a headlock. "Come on! We got some blade parts to pick up, and Ray's coming with us!"  
  
Kylie sighed knowing she wasn't going to let her go. She then threw her leg over with her other leg and jumped down.  
  
"Kylie! Not that again," Maria groaned. She always did this.  
  
Kylie pushed herself off the building wall before she hit the ground and landed on her feet. She then stood and proceeded to follow her friend. They soon arrived at a store called Beyparts. Kylie looked around. It wasn't a bad place. It had some really good parts that would become useful. It even had some rare parts as well.  
  
Maria came up beside Kylie. "Pretty nice place."  
  
Kylie shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Ray looked around at some parts with Jury. "Think these parts will be any good?"  
  
Jury took a look at the parts. "From what Kai told me, hell no."  
  
Ray looked back at the parts again. "Good point."  
  
Maria looked through the blades and picked one up and looked at it. It was a black and blue attack ring that had sharp blades attacked to the sides. She ran up to Kylie and handed it to her. "Check this out."  
  
Kylie took it from her and looked at it closely. "It's a pretty good ring, but it won't work on your blade. This attack ring it meant for a blade that spins right. Yours spins left." She then went over to another set of blades and picked one up just like it and handed it to her. "This is what you're looking for."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
Jury took out her beyblade. It was black with flames decorating it. "My attack ring's shot after my last battle with Tyran."  
  
"Sorry!" Tyran called from the other side of a bookcase loaded with bey parts.  
  
Kylie looked around the place and picked up am attack ring that looked fairly good. It was black and outlined in red.  
  
"Hey Tyran," Jury called.  
  
Tyran poked her head out from behind the bookcase. "Yeah?"  
  
"Heard you beat Tyson."  
  
Tyran grinned. "Sure did."  
  
"Good. Get a new attack ring."  
  
Tyran blinked. "Why?"  
  
"It's torn up, isn't it?"  
  
Tyran blinked before pulling out her beyblade and looking at it. Just as Jury had said, it was torn up. The edges were destroyed and the paint was completely chipped. "Good point." She then ducked back behind the bookcase again and looked for a new attack ring.  
  
"Yeah, Tyson's a pretty good bladder," Ray said as he looked at some more parts.  
  
"Naudia's better!" Tyran called back.  
  
"Yeah," Jury agreed. "But I can still kick your butt."  
  
"I know," Tyran said as she picked up an attack ring. "So have you found any of the other Bladebreakers yet or have they disappeared off the face of this planet?"  
  
"Disappeared off the face of this planet," Ray replied with a slight grin.  
  
"That's what I was thinking, and hoping," Kylie said.  
  
Jury looked over at her best friend. "Why?"  
  
"Cause they're annoying."  
  
Ray blinked. "I know Tyson can be a pain and so can Kai, but Kenny and Max are ok."  
  
"Whatever," Kylie said as she picked up another attack ring.  
  
"Oh lighten up. We al know you like them," Jury said as she turned fully around to look at her.  
  
"Yeah right," Kylie said before paying for her attack ring and walking down the street.  
  
Tyran sighed as she watched one of her leaders walk away. "There she goes again. She wont be back till late tonight."  
  
Jury sighed before paying for her bey part and running after her friend. "Kylie." Kylie turned around and looked at her. "What is your problem? They haven't done anything." Jury asked when she finally caught up to her.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind, and yes, actually, one of them has. He starts giving me an attitude and it's starting to get on my nerves. And you of all people should know that I don't trust anyone. I trust you and the other girls. That's it," Kylie said in a slightly annoyed and pissed off voice.  
  
Jury sighed. This was going to be a bit harder than she thought. "Look, my brother didn't mean to snap at you. He just upset cause he had Dranzer stolen from him by Spencer and is just pissed about it. He apologizes, ok? And could you at least TRY and trust them?"  
  
"Why try? I tried before and look where it got me."  
  
"That's in the past, Kylie. If you can't trust anyone then why do you trust us?"  
  
"Cause you're the only ones who ever cared about what happened to me."  
  
"And you think they don't?"  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Kylie said before continuing down the street. "I'm going to the club if anyone cares. I'll be back later tonight."  
  
"If they don't care then why did they look surprised when they heard about what happened to you? And just to let you know, Kai looked like he was gonna be sick. See ya later," Jury said before going back to the store. She didn't know whether or not Kylie had heard her or just chose to ignore her.  
  
That night found Sarah on the windowsill of the hotel room they now shared. Kylie had not returned from the club yet. Sarah looked over at the clock. It read eleven.  
  
Tyran looked over at her worried friend. "Don't worry, Sarah. Kylie will be back around midnight. I can guarantee that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sarah said as she continued to look out the window. "For all we know she could be up top another building again."  
  
Everyone looked up at the door when Jury came in with her clothes covered in dirt.  
  
"Where have you been?" Tyran asked.  
  
"Out," was all Jury said before she went into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
"I will never understand her," Tyran said while slowly shaking her head.  
  
"Who does?" Maria asked, a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Kylie looked out at the city again from the top of the hotel building. She turned around when Jury came up. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Jury said as she sat down on the edge of the roof.  
  
They were both silent for a while before Kylie broke the silence. "How did we get like this? I mean, from having a life on the streets to having people all around us?"  
  
"I don't know, but I . . . kind of like it," Jury said as she looked out at the streetlights.  
  
Kylie shrugged slightly. "In a ways it's cool, but now we're completely changed. I don't know what to do anymore. Do you?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
Kylie smiled down at her friend slightly before looking back out at the city. "Thought not. None of us do." She paused for a while. "Did Kai really say that?"  
  
Jury smirked. "Yep. He'd kill me if he knew I told you."  
  
"Tell him that he needs to tell me and not someone else."  
  
Jury laughed. "You think he'd really tell you!? Oh man!! That guy is so shy around you it's hilarious!!" Kylie couldn't help but laugh along with her friend. "I have an idea."  
  
"Oh no. Not another one."  
  
"Oh shut up. Listen, you know that $400 I got from my grandpa?"  
  
Kylie nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, we need some new clothes."  
  
"That's true. I've worn these clothes two days straight, and that stupid dog torn a hole in my pant leg," Kylie said as she looked down at her jeans.  
  
"Yeah, and Sarah's outgrown hers while the others have no other clothes to wear."  
  
"So we'll go tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep, and we'll drag the guys with us."  
  
Kylie blinked at her friend. "Huh? Why?"  
  
Jury grinned, a grin that was pure evil. "Six girls and five guys. Think about it."  
  
Kylie blinked again before returning her grin. "Mayhem."  
  
"And we get to bey battle them as well."  
  
"That's a plus."  
  
"Yep, so it's settled."  
  
Morning found Kylie, Maria, Jury, and Gizzy outside waiting for the others. Kylie looked at her watch. "Where are they?"  
  
"I dunno," Maria said a bit impatient. She was never really good with being patient.  
  
They soon saw Tyran coming out of the hotel dragging a sleeping Tyson and a struggling Max. Maria laughed at her friend. Tyran just smirked. "Sorry we're late."  
  
"But I don't wanna go shopping!" Max whined.  
  
"Can it!" Tyran snapped. Tyson continued to sleep throughout the whole thing.  
  
"Hola," Sarah said as she came out of the hotel with Kenny thrown over her shoulder.  
  
Maria continued to laugh. "This is too good." Gizzy doubled over laughing.  
  
"Hey Jury, where's Kai?" Kylie asked as she looked around for her best friend's brother.  
  
Jury looked at her watch before running into the hotel room. The other girls looked confounded. A few minutes later, Jury came out dragging a kicking and yelled Kai behind her. Sarah laughed and set Kenny down. Kylie leaned against the wall clutching her stomach laughing. Maria was on the ground laughing so hard that tears were coming to her eyes.  
  
"Leggo!" Kai yelled.  
  
Ray laughed. "Come on Kai. Can't you stand a little shopping trip?"  
  
"Shut up, Ray," Kai snapped.  
  
Tyran looked down at Tyson and sighed. "He's still asleep."  
  
Kylie looked back at Tyson and, sure enough, he was still asleep. Kylie thought for a minute before taking her bag off and digging through it.  
  
Maria blinked and then grinned. "Oh, I know what you're gonna do. Think that'll work?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," Kylie said with an evil smirk. Kai stopped struggling with his sister and watched. Kylie pulled out a container of some sort and opened it. It was some kind of dip for chips and things like that. Tyran grinned and set Tyson down before stepping back a bit with Maria and Gizzy. Sarah too stepped back as Kylie took out a spoon and filled it with the cream. She then dropped the spoonful into Tyson's open mouth and stepped back. Tyson swallowed the dip and continued to sleep.  
  
"Five," Ray said.  
  
"Four," Max said.  
  
"Three," Kenny said next.  
  
"Two," Kai said.  
  
"One," They said in union. Tyson then woke up screaming. His mouth felt like it was on fire. Kylie doubled over laughing. Maria was already on the ground again laughing. Gizzy and Sarah leaned against each other for support as they laughed. Tyson continued to run around screaming. Kai and the others began to laugh.  
  
"I pulled that trick once but with a hot pepper. I ended up getting my ankle sprained afterwards," Ray said.  
  
"Damn, that sucks, but this stuff is hotter than hot peppers. It's my grandfather's old recipe," Kylie said as she placed the container back into her bag.  
  
"It's made from some of the hottest spices in Mexico," Maria said as she recovered from her fit of laughter.  
  
Tyran looked at Tyson and sweatdropped. "Anyone got a fire hose?"  
  
"Or a lake?" Max added.  
  
"Sorry, left them in my other pants," Maria joked.  
  
Jury shook her head and whistled loudly. The other girls stopped and looked at her. Tyson stopped screaming and fell over with a gallon of water, already chugging it down.  
  
"Can we please go now?" Jury asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sick of wearing the same clothes," Kylie said.  
  
Sarah nodded her agreement. "Yeah same."  
  
Jury nodded as well and grabbed Kai again, who was now starting to kick and yell again. Kylie laughed and followed with Sarah. Maria and Tyran quickly followed suit. Gizzy sighed and quickly followed her team. Ray grabbed Tyson and dragged him as he followed. Max and Kenny looked at each other and shrugged before following.  
  
At the mall, Kylie looked around at all the stores. Tyson and Max continued to whine while Kenny was in heaven with the computer store and Kai was still struggling with his sister.  
  
"Stop struggling, Kai. We'll let you guys buy some bey parts," Jury said as she kept her hold on Kai strong.  
  
"Well gee thanks, mom," Tyson said with a sarcastic tone. Jury glared at him before letting her brother go.  
  
"Come on girls. Let's go and leave the boys to their boyness while we go get some clothes," Kylie said as she started down the walkway. Sarah quickly followed her sister with Maria and Tyran. Jury sighed and followed with Gizzy. Kai and the other Blade Breakers went off and looked at some bey shops.  
  
A few hours later, Kylie and Jury were walking back, each loading with bags of clothes and stuff.  
  
"So, were you for real when you said Kai looked sick when he found out what happened to me?" Kylie asked. Obviously she had heard Jury that night.  
  
"Yep," Jury said.  
  
"Damn, I never thought that would make anyone sick," Kylie said. She never really told anyone about her past fearing that they would try and show sympathy towards her, which she didn't need. She was always the one to try and prove that she could do anything without any help from others.  
  
"He was hiding it very well," Jury said.  
  
"But you could tell."  
  
"Yep," Jury replied with a triumphant grin on her face. Kylie shook her head at her friend. "Oh, guess what gramps tried to do."  
  
"Do I want to know?"  
  
"He tried to buy my allegiance."  
  
Kylie gave a harsh laugh. "That'll never work."  
  
"Nope. He's trying to buy my and send me back to the Abby."  
  
"Ain't no way you leavin."  
  
"You wont let me go even if I said I'll go, will you?"  
  
"Damn straight I wont, and neither will the other girls. Jury, you're one of the only people we got left that we consider family."  
  
"Yeah, same to you guys and my bro. But can you at least try and lighten up to him? Please? It's not gonna kill ya, I promise."  
  
"You promise?" Kylie asked with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye," Jury laughed. Kylie laughed as well. She promised herself she would try to lighten up a bit. Maybe it'll help to get rid of the pains of the past.  
  
Ok, there's chapter 4. I promised my best friend I would write this chapter and two other chapters of my other stories so it'll be a while before I put the next one of this story up. I promise I'll try and get it up A.S.A.P. ok? Laterz! 


End file.
